This invention relates to games, and in particular question and answer games.
The game of golf is extremely popular. One of the reasons is that the scoring system provides a wide variety of methods of play. For example, players may compete individually for the lowest score on a course. Players may compete in teams of two or more players, and may count all holes of each player, or only selected holes, such as the best hole, for each team.
There have been many efforts to provide games for sedentary play, such as board games and trivia games, that provide the interest of the game of golf. Even the most avid golfer may, because of poor weather conditions, darkness, or desire for ready access to refreshments, prefer to play a golf trivia game or the like from time to time. However, such games have not succeeded in recreating the variety of scoring options of the game of golf.
According to one aspect of the invention, a method of play of a golf trivia game is provided in which a question category is randomly selected from among two or more question categories. A question is then directed from the selected category to a player. A random value is assigned to a correct answer, and a random value is assigned to an incorrect answer. A determination of the correctness of the answer is made, and the score is recorded. Each player answers one question per round or hole, and the game is completed after a selected number of rounds have been played. By providing a score for each player for each round of questions, this method provides the same variety of ways of playing the game as the game of golf itself.
According to another aspect of the invention, an apparatus for playing a golf trivia game includes question and answer cards. Each of the cards has on one face thereof more than one question. Each question has associated therewith a symbol identifying a question category, and on an opposite face, answers to each of the questions. An apparatus is provided for randomly selecting one of the categories. An apparatus is also provided for randomly selecting a value for a correct answer; and an apparatus is provided for randomly selecting a value for an incorrect answer.